transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
James Bailey
Profile It's the warrior that counts, not just the weapon. James "Beetle" Bailey is a classic pilot - calm, intelligent and confident. Grew up in rural America, where he was an excellent student and athlete before joining a military academy to study aerospace engineering. Still shows an interest in aerospace and exo-suit development. Initially joined the EDC as an Exo-pilot...qualified to pilot most combat aircraft and exo-suits, including Protectorate of Nations models. Further training and skills classified - reputed to participate in top-secret EDC operations. As an officer he tends to lead by example, and on occasion manipulation. Sometimes dogged by rumors of unclear involvement with the Protectorate during the Florida occupation. History James Bailey grew up a small-town farmboy in the American midwest. He was a star student and athlete and was also a class leader, seemingly a poor fit for the rural agrarian lifestyle. James earned an aerospace engineering degree at the Naval Academy, where he also leared he had great skill at flying the aircraft he worked on. He enroled in an accelerated aviation program in Florida - with the eventual goal of joining the EDC - when the Protectorate of Nations occupied the state. James was impressed by their political designs as well as their military technology, and decided to join them instead. He was back in training with the Protectorate when they were driven out of Florida, leaving James and the few other local recruits behind. Soon the Protectorate was eliminated altogether, but in the confusion it seemed that no official records survived of his time with the Protectorate. James was later able to join the EDC as he had originally planned, with what seems to be a 'clean' record. Since joining the EDC, James managed to get himself assigned to an EDC program testing prototype space-capable variants of the Talon Exo-Armor. He acquited himself well during the Decepticon invasion of Russia, and recieved several quick promotions. James has been through several additional training programs and has even served as an instructor himself at times. Notes * James and Nate Briar were college roomates, and to this day remain close friends. James helped Nate refurbish his illustrious cousin Michael's Glaive II Prototype. * James himself pilots both of the EDC's variable (transforming) Exo-Armors, the Talon and Warthog, with equal proficiency. * His personalized versions of these Exos are modified for much greater mobility, sensor range and fire support ability (in MUSH terms, high velocity and a few other nifty additions :). * Specialized in aerospace, but slowly became the EDC's resident expert on variable Exo-tech. * Helped bring Jayson Redfield up to speed on piloting an Exo in combat. It seemed like a good idea at the time... * Later helped the enigmatic Sam with his final Exo-Pilot certification, helped show Jayson how to customize his Exo, and taught Apocryphacius how to blow things up. * Leader of the EDC's Mechanical Ghosts (Ghost Squad for short). * Test subject for quasi-legal performance enhancing substances. Has an * by his name on EDC softball league statistics. Logs 2029 * Ghosts in the Machine - A rookie James sees his first action with Ghost Squad! * Zen and the Art of Exo Repair - James helps some fellow EDC pilots with repairs to their Exos. In the process he gains an affinity for the Warthog...and tries to dispense his own brand of Exo-Pilot wisdom. * In Spike We Trust (part I) - Spike undergoes the most grueling confirmation hearing since Clarence Thomas * In The Line Of Fire! - Spike's Inaugural Ball gets crashed in ways that no one could imagine! * Disney Cruise to Disaster! - Singe wants to travel the seas with the magic that only disney can provide. But the EDC along with Sky Lynx are there to check his ticket. Bonus: After the mission, EDC members new and veteran go to a bar. * Detroit Tigers Blitz - Avalanche, Blitzwing and Munition conduct a raid in Detroit, but the Autobots and EDC are there to stop them...no matter the cost! Perhaps the first signs that the Talon isn't the right Exo for Andi... :The War in Russia ---- :* Science City Showdown - Galvatron and Onslaught attack the Siberian 'Science City' of Akademgorodok, battling the Autobots and EDC! Decepticon Victory :* Russian Risk:Tangle In Tunguska - Decepticons rampage over the frozen wasteland, defended by a combintation of heroes: Autobots and EDC! Decepticon Victory :* Mary, Joseph, and St. Petersburg - An epic battle between matched Autobot/EDC and Decepticon forces. Autobot Victory :* Ural in this together now - Apeface tries to jump a couple of humans but gets his come-uppance when the human exo-suits prove much more dangerous than he had been told! Autobot Victory :* The 3rd Battle For Moscow - A small team of flight-capable Autobots and EDC Exo-Pilots test the Decepticon defenses of Moscow. Autobot Victory :* Moscow Construction Boom! - The EDC enlists Autobot aid to build up defenses for their forward command post in newly liberated Moscow. ---- *Threatened - Compton Xabat forces Jayson Redfield to help him breach EDC security, with terrible consequences! *Are You Ready For Some (American) Football?! - As the Russian War tapers off, some off-duty EDC pilots get together for their regular game of tackle football. A few high-profile ringers arrive to make it a little more interesting. *Funeral For a Briar - The late Michael Briar is laid to rest. *Berger Time‎ - Shawn Berger attempts to bomb Autobot City. Ghost Squad tries to capture him in San Fransisco. :Harvest One ---- :*Copernicus Assault - The EDC responds to a Decepticon attack on the space station Copernicus (James disappears early on). :*Asteroid Fishing - An EDC operation to retrieve a huge metal-rich asteroid, Harvest-One. :*Rock Collecting‎ - Decepticons pay a visit to the Harvest-One asteroid. :*Can you spare a Nickel-Iron shipment? - Suddenly flush with raw materials, the EDC sends a few shipments of metal to the Autobots for use in building the Orion Pax. :*Supply Run Blues - An EDC cargo ship goes down on it's way from Harvest One. Decepticons sense a juicy target and attack! ---- *Forest of Feelings‎ - James goes on a mission to help repair the Petrified Forest, an ancient solar farm on Cybertron. Distrust, scorn, and attack from a crazed maintenance drone...it still rates as his most productive collaboration with Decepticons. *Spacebridge of Regret - An unhappy association with spacebridges continues. *Black Shuttle Down‎ - James joins an EDC team responding to a distress call - an elite EDC shadow team has been shot down in Carbombya, the most dangerous place on Earth. *Open Asylum Night - Arkham Asylum has an Open House night, and it goes well! Sorta. *Escape From Arkham - Well with a name like 'Arkham Asylum' it was bound to happen... *Unnatural History - The EDC and Autobots uncover a biotech project, Compton Xabat style. *The Grand Agnoraxian Science Fair - During the Autobot Matrix Quest, the EDC and Autobots infiltrates an alien science fair. Sorta. 2030 :Space-war for the Sol system ---- :*Battle of Pluto - Scourge leads an assault to capture a mothballed EDC weapons testing facility on Pluto. :*This Technological Terror The Heroes Constructed - The EDC and Autobots spruce up a giant space-laser on Mimas. :*Red Alert Is Straight Up Crazy - Decepticons seize control of the space shipping lanes in the Sol system. Cry for the Nebulan seafood industry. :*Harvest: One. Transformers: Zero - Shockwave leads an assualt to attempt capture the Harvest One asteroid, but with heavy Autobot assisitance the asteroid is saved. ---- *!Inspiring Conversation - James Bailey comes to Magnus for advice on leadership. *!Inspiring Television - In Decepticon-controlled Ayotzinco, James Bailey comes across Wreck-Gar and compares notes on morale and leadership Junkion style. *!Inspiring Reading - James continues his research on leadership and morale by talking to his friend Nate Briar about his famous cousin Michael. Players sdsnowbum